Computing devices are known to include a digitized surface such as a touch screen. A user of such a computing device may interact with the digitized surface using a finger or a stylus. For example, the user may touch the digitized surface to select one or more objects, issue commands, or draw on the digitized surface. For example, a digitized surface may be used to select content for a copy and paste feature. Similar interactions may be performed on a second computing device.
While such copy and paste interactions are useful in some scenarios, such approaches are user driven. That is, the user manually interacts with the both devices to select the data for transfer. Accordingly, there is a need for more intuitive interactions for interacting with a computing device.